


[PODFIC] Are You Happy Now?

by Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a troll, Crack, Drunk Podfic, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober
Summary: Drunken podfic of the a Hamilton Texting drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You Happy Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073034) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> In case it's not clear, this is UNEDITED!!!!!

Download here: [Mediafire mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lbidyvh7pwvc6n9/Are+You+Happy+Now.mp3)

ENJOY the rambling of a drunk person and please review!!!


End file.
